Tangled II
by Noir Ecrivain
Summary: After asking and asking, Eugene and Rapunzel are finally getting married! But when a notorious thief named Flynn Rider is once again at large, the betrothed duo must clear Eugene's name before the wedding and before Eugene is imprisoned for life!


I was running for my life, breathing heavily as I attempted to make my way through the snapping branches of the forest. They yelled my name, but I refused to look back. Only one thought filled my head, _Rapunzel! Rapunzel! I must get to her! _ I continued to run, sweat dripping down my face. I pushed my way past scratching vines until finally I came upon the tower.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel? Let down your hair!" I yelled up to the tower's top window. No reply came from above. I had no time to wait and worriedly I began to climb the stones of the tower. Suddenly my climbing was interrupted by a squeak of a hinge and a swing of a door. I looked up and before my eyes golden blonde hair came flowing down to me. Smiling with relief, I made my way up. Reaching the window I jumped through anxious to see what had become of Rapunzel. "Rapunzel I thought I'd never see you again!" I said with a grin of relief. My grin suddenly faded at the sight of a chained and gagged Rapunzel. Without any time to act, I suddenly felt a sharp, painful stab of a knife in my side.

"Nm! Hm! Eugemmmme!" I heard Rapunzel scream through her gag. I fell, my whole body only focusing on the pain emanating from my side. My vision blurred as I caught sight of Rapunzel being dragged away by the old woman. "Nmmmmm! Eugemmmmeeeee!" she yelled. I grimaced in pain.

"No! Rapunzel!" I coughed. She struggled toward me, but the old woman was too strong for her and within seconds both disappeared into the trap door beneath the floor. I writhed as things became darker and darker…"No…Rapunzel…no! No!"

oOo

"NO!" I woke to myself shouting in an empty dark room. Sweat drenched my sheets and my heart pumped vigorously. "Gah…" I muttered as I wiped sweat from my brow. Suddenly I heard a tiny knock at the door. "Erm, come in." I said hesitantly. I worried it was the queen, lately she had taken this mother-like approach to me. The door creaked open and in stepped Rapunzel, the real Rapunzel here in my reality. I grinned. "Hey there." I whispered. She quickly and quietly shut the door behind her.

"Are you alright, Eugene?" she whispered, worry evident in her eyes. I shrugged.

"Of course…um, why wouldn't I be?" I replied as if I hadn't been just screaming my lungs out. She raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you just screaming right now?" she asked worriedly.

"Me? Screaming? Oh hahahahhahaha sweetie…I…" I began to say, but the look of worry and disbelief on her face was too much for me. "erm…yes."

"What was it this time?" she asked timidly. I shook my head nonchalantly.

"Nothing you really have to worry your brown head about. By the way, looks like your hair is getting longer." I mentioned, hoping to deter her from the previous conversation. She touched her now elbow length, brown hair carelessly and tucked it behind her ear.

"I suppose…you sure, Eugene? That you're alright?" she asked once more. I nodded and caressed her cheek.

"I'm great," I said with a smile. "Besides, why wouldn't I be?" I jumped out of bed, lifted Rapunzel into my arms and twirled her around. "I'm engaged to the most wonderful girl in the world! So talented, so thoughtful, so cute! And now the wedding is only a week away! How could I not be great!" I yelled happily, as I twirled her around. She giggled and smiled.

"Ah! Put me down!" she laughed. As I set her down gently, she fixed the top of her nightgown, revealing a glimpse of the top of her breast. I looked away quickly. The most I had ever done with Rapunzel was kiss her and hold her hand, but I couldn't deny that I was more than ready to go further. I couldn't push Rapunzel though; her feelings came first to me. "Well, speaking of wedding…we've got to get ready! The wedding planner is coming today and I'm sure he doesn't wanna see you in your pajamas, Eugene." Rapunzel smirked. I looked down at my clothes.

"You sure? I must say I look pretty good." I joked and began to model my pj's. She simply laughed and breezed out the door. I sighed and plopped onto the bed. It still all caught us by surprise, this new palace life. Rapunzel, what with her being locked in a tower her entire life and me, being raised from nothing to now this. Sometimes it was overwhelming. Although, sometimes other things came at an even bigger shock…such as my name. Ah, good old Eugene Fitzhurbert, we meet again. I fell onto the bed and looked at the ceiling. I really did have to admit…I missed Flynn Rider…


End file.
